L'autre
by MiyAsuka
Summary: Bakura gets his own body and ends up living with his former host. Anime-verse. Tendershipping in later chapters.


_I kind of gave up String of Fate. But it will get re-written someday, I promise. For now, here is a new fanfic. This one will have Tendershipping too but it will probably takes several chapters before the romance gets started. I just wanted to give a warning so non-yaoi fans don't end up with a nasty surprise._

* * *

The ceiling was white. So white it was almost painful to his eyes. He was used to darkness; light brought back painful memories. Being disintegrated by searing bolts of holy light.

He shouldn't have still been alive. His existence should have been eradicated from this realm. And yet, there he was, lying on a thin futon, in a room that smelt of dust. Despite the fact the floor had been vacuumed previous his arrival in the room, the game boards and figurines were still covered by a thick layer of dust. He could clearly see the little particles dancing in the air. The man screwed up his nose, trying not to sneeze.

A large cloud concealed the strong rays of the sun, plunging the curtain-less room into peaceful darkness.

He took a deep breath. His body still felt foreign, heavy. Ironic, considering he had been granted his own body. No more he would have to be reduced to a state of mere parasite, or so he hoped. Why it was, though, he wasn't sure. He remembered hearing a lot of voices in a language so ancient he only remembered bits of it. Those voices had been whispering near, or maybe they had been talking far away. He couldn't remember seeing anything. He wasn't even sure he had had a physical form at that time.

He had been dead. That, he was sure of.

He heard a soft knock on the door. He opened his mouth but couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"I'm coming in…" It was strange. The voice sounded much more different than he remembered.

The sky cleared just when the door opened, making the man shut his eyes with a frown.

Bakura Ryou stood still in the doorway for a while. His eyes were fixed on the man lying on the floor; he didn't know how to call him. He still wasn't sure why he had let him into his home. He was too nice, he guessed. When the man had showed up on his doorstep, dressed in foreign clothes, with no money on him, Ryou felt he couldn't have asked him to go away.

They still hadn't talked; Ryou had decided to allow the man to get some rest before he went questioning him. He doubted he would learn anything that would actually make sense. He sighed; he had had his share of paranormal already…But there was no doubt about the man's identity.

"What are you doing, staring like that?"

Unsettled, Ryou stuttered. "I-I wasn't staring! How would you know anyway? Your eyes are shut."

"And how would you know they are?"

Oh, if only Ryou had a way to wipe that smug smile off that face. Any doubt he could still had had about the man's identity had vanished. "I see you still haven't changed…" he said. "You're still so…"

"Still so… what?" The man had opened his eyes but wasn't looking at Ryou, which was a bit of a relief for the teen.

"Nothing."

The man snorted but didn't ask more, leaving Ryou to stray back on his thoughts.

This person was, without a doubt, the one he had been the closest to. The thing he had hated the most in his life; and yet that he couldn't and wouldn't get rid of. The spirit of the Millennium Ring.

It had been a year since the seven Millennium Items had sunk into the depths of the Egyptian soil. Ryou had just become readjusted to his new, more peaceful, yet lonelier way of life. But _he _just had to come back. And more disturbing still, Ryou had welcomed him with open arms.

"I called Yuugi-kun," Ryou said. "He told me Atem-kun… got his own body as well." He thought he saw the man's eyebrow twitch. "You're not planning anything weird again, are you?"

The man sat up. His hair was much longer than Ryou's. And though it wasn't obvious at the moment, he was taller than the teen. "I'm not even sure why I was brought back." He still wasn't looking at Ryou as he talked. Ryou was now starting to find this a bit unnerving.

Then man didn't even know why he had come to the teen's place. Sure, he knew the way to the apartment, but he had had that feeling he wouldn't be welcomed. He had been proved wrong.

Ryou sat down cross-legged next to the man. He was a lot different, physically. He didn't look like a twisted reflection of Ryou anymore."Yuugi-kun said they will be coming later."

Of course, if the Pharaoh was back, he would come and investigate. Still, all the man did was shrug. It was like nothing really mattered anymore.

"Hm…" This sound of hesitation drove Bakura to finally look at his former host. Ryou was staring at his crossed hands resting on his ankles.

"Are you looking for a name to call me by?" Ryou looked slightly uncomfortable, thinking the man still had the ability to pry into his deepest thoughts. "The question's written all over your face." The explanation didn't really ease Ryou's fears, though.

"W-Well, since you're not using my body anymore, I guess you won't be using my name either."

"You're still being disagreeable when you're scared, I see."

"I'm not scared!" Ryou stood up, trying to look more imposing than the man who couldn't help but snicker. "And stop making fun of me!"

"You make it so easy, making a fuss at the slightest remark."

"Just tell me your name already."

"Bakura."

"Liar! That's _my_ name!"

The man sighed and repeated the name. The way he pronounced it suddenly made Ryou shiver. It didn't sound Japanese, but he couldn't really figure what kind of language those syllables belonged to. Could it be…Ancient Egyptian?

"It means, 'servant of Ra'," the man said.

"You're kidding me…" Ryou muttered, though he had no way to prove this could be a lie. And the man was looking more serious than ever. Could there really be such a coincidence?

"You don't believe me."

"No, it's just… It sounds so crazy…" Not that he had never experienced out of ordinary things until now. What was just one more of them? Though calling the man by his own name sounded very awkward.

Bakura – or so he claimed to be named – shrugged. He could care less about the way the teen choose to call him. He had spent most of his existence being referred to by other names. In fact, before Ryou came in possession of the Ring, he had never been called "Bakura" since his family had been murdered. His face twisted with pain at this thought. Ryou noticed it but the expression was gone before he had the time to open his mouth. He thought better of asking the man about it, he wasn't that reckless.

"Fine, _Bakura_," Ryou finally said. "Do you have any idea how you ended up here?"

"I walked through the door." Bakura knew the teen wasn't in the mood for such tasteless jokes, but it was pretty funny to watch his face turn a bright red color. "More seriously, I don't have a clue. I woke up in a park and walked to your place. People were giving me funny looks."

"Of course they would. You're only wearing a skirt. It's amazing you didn't get arrested."

"It's a loincloth, not a skirt. And I think people were too busy ogling at my body to attempt calling the authorities."

Ryou groaned. The man was seriously getting on his nerves. "I should have shut the door when I saw you."

"And yet, I'm here."

Ryou bit the inside of his cheek. "Then don't make me regret my decision." He sat down on the floor once more, looking at anything but Bakura.

He used to spend a lot of time in this room, playing and making figurines. But during the last past year, he hadn't put a foot inside, except for some monthly vacuuming. It was his last year of high school and while some of his classmates found time to play and have fun, Ryou was concentrating hard on his schoolwork. He wanted to get into Domino University and it didn't accept just anybody. Maybe he would have time to play during summer, unless he took summer classes.

Studying was a way to run away from being with Yuugi and the others. Being around them felt highly awkward. He was feeling guilty, even though no one was blaming him for the Spirit of the Ring's evil deeds. Now that the group was coming over, he felt more anxious than ever.

Bakura could notice all and every signs that showed the teen was nervous. He was chewing on a lock of his hair and his right thumbnail was scratching the back of his middle finger. The man knew more about Ryou's body than the teen himself.

But Ryou's thoughts were now out of his reach. His own mind was unusually silent. It used to be restless, echoing with voices not his own. Or maybe they were. He wasn't sure who – or even what – he was.

The doorbell rang. Ryou raised his head with a start.

"It seems your _friends_ are already here," Bakura said. Ryou studied the man's face, trying to figure out just what the tone of his voice meant. The doorbell didn't give him time to think, as it rang once more.

Bakura watched Ryou leave out of the corner of his eye. He then let out a deep sight and resumed watching the ceiling. It was still white, but not so unbearably bright anymore.

* * *

Ryou stood nervously in the hall while his guests were removing their shoes. Of course, Atem wouldn't have come alone, Yuugi had to accompany him. Jounouchi probably didn't trust Yuugi anywhere near the evil spirit of the Ring, so he came along to. And since Jounouchi was going, Honda followed as well.

"Where's Anzu-chan?"

"She's at her part-time job," Yuugi answered.

"I see."

"Where is he?" Atem asked, though he already seemed to know the way.

"The room over here." Ryou wondered if he should leave Bakura and the Pharaoh alone. It sounded dangerous. Like mixing nitrate and glycerin. Actually, he would rather not be anywhere close if things were to explode.

Jounouchi seemed to share his uneasiness. "Maybe we should go to," he whispered to his friends once Atem was out of sight.

"I'm sure it'll go fine," Yuugi said, oddly serene. He probably knew more about the situation than they did, Ryou guessed.

* * *

Bakura didn't even take a look when he heard the door open. He knew who he was expecting.

"Fancy seeing you here, Your Majesty," he said. He expected a sharp reply from Atem but the monarch remained silent. How disappointing. Bakura sighed and sat up, glancing at him.

Atem didn't look like Yuugi at all anymore. In fact, he didn't look like a Japanese person either. His eyes were larger, his chin more prominent… But what stroke Bakura the most was his pale skin. He looked at his own hands which were also white.

"That's because our bodies are still new," Atem answered his silent question. "The same goes for our eyes. It will change over time." Indeed, the king's eyes were blue, like a newborn's. Bakura figured his own eyes were the same color, though he hadn't come across any mirror on his way here to confirm it.

"You know how we got our bodies." That didn't surprise him. But he doubted Atem was behind their reincarnation. Atem wasn't as forgiving as Yuugi. He wouldn't have given another chance to the man who had desecrated his father's resting place. "Did your host cast some forbidden magic he will regret using later on?" His theory was purposely shaky. He wanted to unhinge the king. However, Atem knew what he was up to.

"I'm not planning on hiding it from you. No need to play tricks." The exasperated tone satisfied Bakura and told him something crucial. Atem wasn't pleased about the situation. Could it be the king hadn't wanted to be reborn?

"And what, pray tell, was it that made these new bodies of ours?"

"The Gods."

Bakura burst into his characteristic fit of laughs. "I never thought you had a sense of humor. That was funny but how about being serious now?"

Atem crossed his arms, looking more serious than ever. That didn't make him any more convincing to Bakura. His soul was so heavy with misdeeds it would break the Scales of Judgment. And when did Egyptian Gods start doing resurrection? Nonsense.

"You should definitely stay away from fairytales, Your Majesty." Bakura stretched his arms with a groan. "Keep these romantic explanations for your friends. I'm sure even my host would get a kick out of it."

"Be quiet!"

Atem's attempt at authority made Bakura laugh again. "You're no king anymore. You can't order me around. Not that I obeyed much in the past." He would have spat on the floor wasn't he indoor. "I despise your kind," he snarled.

The two men glared at each for a long time. Bakura was surprised that Atem was the first who looked down.

"I wasn't allowed on the other side," he whispered. This almost inaudible admission stunned Bakura. The Gods' pet hadn't been allowed in the Land of the Dead? "I need to atone for my father's crime."

Bakura paled at that. Flashes of his memory played in his head, like burning spikes piercing through his skull and brain. His hands gripped the futon so hard he could almost feel the fabric rip.

"I don't need anyone's fucking pity!" he yelled, his eyes full of rage.

He stood, unable to remain in Atem's presence any longer. He strode past the king and walked out of the room, aiming for the kitchen. There, he found Ryou and his friends. His former host was squatting on the floor, picking up pieces of a broken glass. Bakura didn't pay much attention to the group of teenagers staring at him wide-eyed. He walked to the fridge. Ryou looked up and let out a small "eep". He stood up as fast as he could, staggering a bit. He leaned against the counter, his face flushed.

The room went quiet as Bakura grabbed a carton of juice and drank directly from it. He thought he heard an attempt of complain from Ryou but as soon as his eyes caught him, the teen had his mouth shut. Bakura threw the now empty carton in direction of the trash can. The box hit its mark dead-on. The man wiped his mouth with his forearm, glaring at his little audience with a look of defiance. He was mostly satisfied of his impression until his eyes caught Yuugi. The compassion on the boy's face could only mean one thing.

"You told him!" Bakura roared as soon as he heard the footsteps to his left. "You fucking told him!" His fists shook with fury. He felt like mauling the Pharaoh into something ugly.

Honda, who noticed Bakura's slight change of posture, was about to leap to Atem's help. Something took hold of his sleeve, making him stop. A little cry of distress made itself heard. Bakura turned his head to its source.

It felt like someone poured a bucket of cold water over him. The way Ryou was holding back Honda, looking at Bakura with pleading eyes. "Don't fight…"

Bakura shut his eyes and snorted. He returned to the dusty room with heavy steps. Ryou almost winced when he slammed the door shut.

"What was he yelling about?" Jounouchi wondered. Neither Yuugi nor Atem answered.

Ryou was worried. It was unusual for Bakura to get so angry. He usually provoked people into fighting, remaining calm and collected, his usual cynical self.

"Maybe we ought to leave," Yuugi suggested. Ryou nodded at that.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Honda asked.

"It is," Atem assured. "We'll talk about this later," he told Ryou.

"Yes, I understand." They couldn't possibly discuss about this with Bakura being near, the white haired boy understood.

"Well, see you at school tomorrow, Bakura-kun," Yuugi said.

"Bye."

After his guests' departure and cleaning the remains of the broken glass, Ryou stood in front of the door of the room Bakura was in. He remained there for a while, collecting his thoughts. Then, after taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open, entering the tiger's den.


End file.
